The Dark Side
by Tami23
Summary: Cain Heel slipped out of the shadows and slowly drifted toward the crew like a ghost, an aura as dark as pure evil surrounded him, enveloping all who saw him in mystery and fear.
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK SIDE

Chapter 1

Cain Heel slipped out of the shadows and slowly drifted toward the crew like a ghost, an aura as dark as pure evil surrounded him, enveloping all who saw him in mystery and fear. His eyes were blood thirsty and black like the deepest and most feared and unknown regions of the seas. His dark cloak bellowing out behind him as he strode toward the waiting assembly. The thunk of his heavy boots was the only sound in the entire studio, an almost eerie silence falling in between each footstep. No one daring to breathe. The Director, Mr. Yamanaka had to constantly remind himself that this was only Tsuruga Ren, no need to fear, but that little voice in the back of his head did little to quail the fear he felt upon beholding such a character. 'Ren certainly out did himself for this one. 'Yamanaka thought.

He was the first to approach Cain Heel. "Good day Cain-San we were awaiting your arrival."

Cain slowing raised his head to plant a solid dark gaze upon the producer and then turned his head to the side, his dark hair falling over his face in thin strands. Only then did Mr. Yamanaka notice the petite, equally distracting young woman suddenly appear from behind to stand by his side. She was almost as tall as Cain, her long black hair cascading down her back to reach her waist with shorter strands falling around her face. She leaned forward and whispered something in Cain's ears, her lip ring glistening as she spoke, and her shorter than usual top hiked up a bit revealing more curves at her waist. She wore all black, complemented with tight leather skirt and heeled boots similar to Cain's. A silver chain hung from her waist and a spiked dog chain wrapped around her neck.

'I don't recall there being anyone else but Cain Heel,' the director thought.

As if reading his mind the strange girl replied, "My name is Setsu, I am Cain's sister. Nice to meet you all. My brother will communicate through me." she stopped and looked around, her gaze sweeping the crew, her gaze just as intimidating as her brother's "Does anyone have a problem with that?" Complete silence was her answer. "Good" she replied.

"Will you please follow me?" the director asked. They began following him toward the conference room and only after they were out of sight did the crew allow themselves to breathe. They slowing dispersed and murmured among themselves 'Wow that was intense!"

"Isn't that the new actor from the states?" "He's Scary!" "Was he already in role or is he always like that?"

Kyoko sighed in relief once the director closed the door in the conference center.

She turned toward him and gave a deep bow, "Hello Mr. Yamanaka-san, Sorry about that, I am Megumi Kyoko, Nice to meet you." She rose and gave a shy smile. the director was caught by sunrise at such a sudden change, he turned to Ren who explained. "The chairman saw it fit that I have a sister as Cain Heel," as if that explained everything "To take care of me" he added, almost ashamed by that fact. The director nodded in understanding. "These are remarkable characters that you have created. this movie will be a hit!" He remarked excitedly and then added "No one will ever know that you are Tsuruga Ren."

"I will personally see about your refreshments you must be tired after working all day, relax here I'll bring your lunches and call when we are ready for the first shoot. "

"Arigato Yamanaka-san," they both replied.

Once alone, Kyoko slumped to her chair,

"You did well, Mogami-San," Kyoko beamed at Ren's praise. From what little she knew about her new character she knew that her Cain- nii chan could not speak Japanese so she would have to translate for him.

They would let the guise of the Heel siblings slip only slightly when they were in their hotel rooms and in their minds. This time was the only exception to explain to the director the changes the president made. But that was only made because Ren was weak toward Kyoko and was horrified when his character scared Kyoko mindless. No other time would be acceptable per the request of the president.

This was a new challenge for Kyoko and she intended to stand up to the challenge and not be a burden to Tsuruga-san.

A knock sounded at the door and director Yamanaka stepped in carrying two bento boxes and balancing thick scripts on each. Hurriedly he entered, "I'm sorry I cannot stay and chat for too long but the set needs to be finalized before we begin shooting, we will start at 4, so please take your time and relax. And know the other cast members are curious about you so keep on your guard!" With that he gave a small nod to Tsuruga-san and smiled at Kyoko and then hurried out the door.

Looking around at the boxes, Kyoko slipped back into her role as Setsu, "Omo! Nii-san he forgot the drinks, you sit and eat, I'll get the drinks for us." She smiled sweetly back at him and strolled out the door, hoping that Ren's character would drink Root Beer or Coke being an American and not juice.

As she closed the door behind her, she back tracked to where they first meet the crew, remembering a vending machine situated on the wall somewhere close.

"Hmmmm...what should I get a Coke or Root beer or maybe a Dr. Pepper." After a short deliberation she settled on Coke and an apple juice for herself. She put in the money and bent to retrieve her drinks completely unaware of the sight she made.

Meanwhile, wandering down the hall was Murasame, past gang leader turned actor, if anyone knew they'd call him a perfect J-drama character and laugh in his face.

"Wow, that Cain actor was something else even I could feel the evil intent rolling off him" he thought "but who does he think he is looking down on us like that. And his sister... is that how all American girls dress?" An image of Setsu unbidingly appeared in his mind and as he rose his head he almost jumped back in surprise.

There before him stood Setsu, bending forward, her short leather skirt hiking up even further than it was before, her hair falling forward off her shoulder as she reached for something in the vending machine.

She was hot, he thought although the clothes was totally rocker chic, he could get used to that. He strode forward and greeted her as casually as he could, "Hello Setsu-chan, I'm Murasame nice to meet you" and he gave his most friendly beaming smile possible. 'Play it cool', he told himself.

Setsu stood up at the sound of someone calling her name. 'Oh no its Murasame!' her inner Kyoko said. 'Keep to you character Kyoko, Setsu does not know him, ask him what he wants?'

Tilting her head to the side, as if trying to remember if she'd seen him before asked as politely as Setsu knew how "Yes, Can I help you?" But it sounded kind of dry to Murasame. "I'm acting opposite your brother, you guys are new here aren't you...from the states I hear." he stopped waiting for her to reply. "Yeah" was all she said not bothering to even look at him, her head bent still studying the drinks she selected.

"Maybe sometime I can show you around Japan, maybe tomorrow...". His voice trailed off as Cain Heel himself came up to her, her face immediately lit up like a child with a new toy. "Cain-nii san...sorry I took so long...this guy held me back." she spoke in English. His hell bent gaze immediately landed on Murasame.

He automatically took I step back and then stopped himself. 'Why the hell am I shifting back? I was the leader of the Red dragons, the most feared gang leader in Japan... I can take him, since when did I become such a wimp.' Forcing himself to move forward again he said, "You must be Cain Heel, the new American actor."

Cain meanwhile had absolutely no intention of be friendly with this guy who was hitting on his sister (neither did Ren-san at that), he glared at Murasame, the lord of darkness totally dominated and with just one word, "f$# off!" Turned and left with Setsu close at his heels.

Poor Murasame was frozen wondering what lead to the instant enmity between the two. "I've never seen him in my life what's his problem," "And why am I whispering to myself? Why the hell am I not moving, I'm stuck! And where the hell are these Goosebumps coming from!"

Murasame gradually regained control of his body and instantly sweat dropped after remembering the killer intent radiating off Cain Heel's body and the look of his eyes that only one whose hands were stained with blood would have. Slowly he turned and walked back to his dressing room in a daze where his stylist awaited to ready him for the next shoot. She started after seeing his face pale white "Are you ok Murasame san, are you ill?" Her voice broke him out of his little trance and he endeavored to act a little more normally. He smiled at her and said "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about Reina!" At seeing his usual cheerfulness return she returned to her job.

Meanwhile inner Kyoko was wondering, "Hmmm would Cain Heel react that harshly to a situation like that...he did over react didn't he." "No! How can I even be thinking that? Ren- San is the greatest actor in the world. How can I ever understand his acting!"

And with that she gazed up at Cain Heel from the back, (*_*), star struck with wonder at the character that he created. Kyoko shone through for a moment all googlly eyed with admiration. What an amazing actor Tsuruga-san!

And then she snapped back to her determined Kyoko inner self.

'I must work harder to be able to act alongside him!'

And with that she silently nodded to herself.

Ren was surprised at his own reaction, that was a little over the top, he thought to himself, but i just hate that guy, it had nothing to do with Kyoko. Or that's what he told himself.

The practice session was to begin that same evening; the scene consisted of Cain as BJ and Murasame's character having a showdown, a fight between gangsters. Kyoko lounged against a wall carefully observing her brother as he was told the various fight sequences that must be done between himself and Murasame. It was quite simple Kyoko thought. Murasame was the leader of the rival gang; Cain's gang was to face off with. It consisted of a few simple sequences, a couple punches on one side, and dodges on the other, lunges from Cain with the knife prop which Murasame would dodge as well...and the two leaders were supposed to appear equal in battle. Skills not fully on display just yet. That's what the script called for.

The scene began, Cain just stood there staring with his ominous self and punk ass expression on his face that could tell anyone it was directed at "eat shit!" But at the moment that gaze was directed promptly at Murasame. The entire cast just stared; this was not how the scene was supposed to go. What was going on?

Suddenly Kyoko noticed the air began to sizzle even more around them and the atmosphere became thick and suffocating. There was anger and contempt somewhere, her little kyoko devils were basking in its hellish warmth and they were directed at Murasame. Then she noticed his entire expression and entire countenance change, right before her eyes the actor Murasame changed completely into his real life gangster leader mode and his intent was to kill.

Not long before this realization formed in her head that Murasame lunged at Cain, his hand clenched in a fist and he swung a right hook that was obviously not fake or rehearsed. As Kyoko stared on in part confusion, awe and horror. Cain dodged the blow easily, quickly twisting his upper body to the side to avoid the punch, his long cloak swiping behind him unable to catch up with his speed.

Murasame sensed this, and sent a low sweep kick directed at his leg, he crouched low on the ground and swept, after turning a 360 did he realize Cain was not there but directly in the air above him. He had dodged his attack again!

Cain back flipped away from Murasame and landed a few meters opposite him, his knife prop still clutched menacingly in his right hand. Cain's hair fell in disheveled bangs about his face, his eyes narrowed at the bold move Murasame just made and then his expression changed. A menacing smirk spread across his face and he momentarily became a person even Kyoko did not recognize. The demon lord emerged intent on enjoying the fight and the challenge.

At the same time, Murasame taken off guard by Cain's fighting talent became even more determined to kick his ass. "I was the leader of the Red Dragons for crying out loud, I must be getting soft."

He soon became aware as Cain advanced at him with incredible speed, his body coiled in preparation for the impact and his fists clenched in front of him ready to disarm, the knife he assumed Cain intended to use in his right hand. He watched him close in on him, he seemed to stumble half way there but he regained himself and hurtled toward Murasame.

He grabbed Cain's right arm when it swung in a wide arch toward his neck and suddenly in that brief second did he realize, it's not there...the other hand!

He was seriously screwed and it was gonna hurt like hell prop or not...but the pain never came...

A resounding "CUT" peeled through the air snapping him out of his haze. Everyone turned to see the director, still white faced, staring at them, "That was not rehearsed but it was excellent and so real! An Excellant job guy...That's a wrap, you can take a break now." That was the only thing that seemed to return things to slight normalcy because to Kyoko, the entire scene was a real fight and everyone else also felt it...That was no acting.

Cain walked off the stage leaving a still stunned Murasame standing on the set. Setsu, like always following close behind.

Murasame was replaying the scene; he could still feel the cool fake blade and its pointed tip at his side. If this was real he would have been dead, no doubt. "What the hell made him act like that, how was he so stupid to attack him...it's just he never liked being looked down on and at the beginning, the shit eating look Cain gave him made him feel like a little 14 year old skinny punk again. The little boy people used to beat up on until he grew into a man and decided not to take any more of their shit again, he'd vowed to never take that kindda crap anymore, so nobody would ever look down on him...

And Cain was definitely an expert fighter... to be able to dodge that quickly and he was sure he saw the knife in his right hand before he lunged. "Could it be he switched to his left, but I saw nothing, did he have another prop up his sleeve...no can't be it...wait that stumble...he did that on purpose and then switched hands. He's definitly a street fighter to pull something like that off...Who is this guy...?

Murasame's body was still in shock although his mind was recovered. He was shaking all over when he came off the stage an had to sit before he embarrased himself and fell over...'I am getting soft' was his final thought as the crew brough refreshments and interrogated him for the improptue scene change.

This is my very first attempt at writing a fiction...as u can see alot of this is from the manga but still tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren was as amazed at his behavior as everyone else had been, and stunned at that fact. He'd reverted to that young boy he'd try to hide from all these years, how could he let that happen. He'd colored his hair and wore dark contacts. He built himself a successful career and did everything possible to keep way from his scarred past. But reminders kept popping up and this role as Cain was too close to home and his old self .. too close for comfort . This character had more of his true self than Ren ever was. He'd even changed his name, but the past never left him alone and that horrible night would forever be part of his memory, haunting him, taunting him, no peace...no he could accept that part of him...but that was impossible..."I refuse!"

He shook his head trying to clear the haze of memories that bombarded him..."Cain-nii san..." a soft feminine voice called out to him. He turned to his side to see Kyoko...no Setsu staring at him. His gaze softened as he looked up and realized she inadvertently saved him from drowning in his past once again. This was the third time and an image of the chairman sadly popped in his head, extravagant costume and all saying "I will be sending your little magical charm with you" and his surprise at seeing it was none other than Kyoko.

Setsu smiled down at her brother and joked, Looked like you were fighting a war, the way you were staring at the wall there. I thought lasers would shoot out and disintegrate the wall! Cain s expression shifted for a split second, enough for Kyoko to see before it one again disappeared under an unreadable mask.  
>"Too close to home" he thought, "Even Kyoko can see it !" Kyoko pretended not to notice and continued as Setsu, sitting on her bunk with a bottle of polish pretending to do her nails. Setsu would do stuff like this won't she.<p>

Kyoko was becoming worried at Cain's earlier performance; it was all according to character except for that disconcerting smile. It still sent a cold shivers up her spine. That smirk was one of complete amusement, like a cat playing with a little mouse. Like he enjoyed the chase, the challenge that Natsumi presented. Cain s character was not one to show pleasure like that at an opponent. And to think Ren would ever make such an error in his role Is he all right? She inadvertently spoke out loud.

Cain turned and gazed at her, his gaze once again trained on her "What is it?"  
>Caught completely off guard she stammered, "U Uh never mind...it was nothing". And she grinned up at him still undecided as weather to confront him or let it slide.<p>

"I'm going to the restroom then," he said.

"WAIT! "she shouted as Cain turned to leave, she instantly clamped her hand over her mouth. Why did I just say that! she thought.

"Yes," he simply said and awaited a reply none came .. then a devious smile crept on his lips, he slowly walked toward her, leaned forward and whispered "Unless you want to join me." At this Kyoko turned beat red, all her worries fleeing out the window, or rather the other side of her ear, she could still feel his breath there and the shiver it sent up her spine.

Giving a small laugh Cain went through the door- Operation distraction Complete. He'd done what he set out to do but she was so cute like that. Kyoko as Setsu berated herself 'Well of course as Setsu she wouldn't be afraid of going in there would she. No she would just walk in; her beloved brother is in there, What if he needs help putting on his contacts. Setsu must be there for him no matter what and I still need to talk to him .  
>And with that she talked herself into going in. She stood outside the door and built up her courage to barge in. With one final breath she threw open the door and walked in like it was normal for her to walk into men's washrooms, like she owned the place. But stopped dead in her tracks as Ren no Cain no someone else was staring at her.<br>Ren was looking at her his dark brown eye looking at her like he always did and the other a cold blue, an image of Corn flashed before her eyes. They stared at each other neither moving, each gagging the others reaction. Ren, wandering if Kyoko would flip out, wandering why he has blue eyes when neither Cain nor Ren do. She discovered a part of himself that no one else at LME knew besides the director and himself.

A part he tried to hide from everyone, his mixed blood that linked him to Rick and his past. He observed as she began to slowly become pale, the blood draining from her face as recognition began to set in. No this won t do, this can't happen...  
>Ren finally broke the awkward moment,"I lost my other contact can you help me find it?" that seemed to snap her out of it as she became her old clumsy, awkward Kyoko self, Setsu no longer there since Cain was no longer there either. She animatedly hopped from place to place checking each sink and on the floor until she emerged triumphant, a small round plastic at her finger tips.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip beat or its characters...but I love it..;)

Chapter 3

Back at their rooms-

"Nawwww...it can't be Corn, he's in his kingdom, he's a fairy prince," thought Kyoko going off on one of her fairy tale journeys "Silly me how can Tsuruga-San ever be Corn."

Back in there room, Kyoko couldn't help but think back to how her Corn was, a fairy prince in her little 6 year old mind. She always met him at their spot in the forest near the sparkling streams of the river and he was unlike anyone she'd ever seen. He was like a fairy in her mind, eyes as sparkling blue as the sky and hair like sun kissed gold and sunshine all rolled in one, his skin was white and peachy. He seemed so surreal to her back then and the last time she'd seen him he'd given her his magical stone which she always kept with her. He told her she could put all her sad feelings into the stone and every time she felt sad or depressed that stone always pulled her through.

But no matter how hard she probed her memories, she could never seem to remember his face, a shining radiance always seemed to engulf him, shielding him, hiding his identity from the present her. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized she felt that same feeling toward Ren. Like he was two different people, like he was truly hiding something. She remembered the time he was trapped within his own mind after the "almost car accident" on the set. He seemed so stunned, shut off in the horror of his own mind and after that he was fighting to keep something at bay, she never knew what it was but she felt compelled to help him. And then when he became Cain Heel, twice she saw him change to a different person before her very eyes. Tsuruga- San always was controlled in his characters; he never lost control like that. Why did he lose control now? Why does Tsuruga -San have blue eyes? Or rather why do they seem so strange...so familiar...!

"Maybe, he's a prince run away from a distant foreign kingdom where his evil step brother wants to kill him to get the throne. Oh...poor Ren why must he go through so much trouble...ooooh my poor prince I will save you from your evil brother" and in her mind she pictured Shou Fuwa " I will crush him like the little bug he is for trying to harm you, kind Ren-San.' and she imagined herself, huge mallet in hand, whacking him like a balloon boo-boo doll."Take that and that and that you despicable creature of meanness!"

Ren stared down at Kyoko and she stared back at him, completely zoned out by the dreamy look in her eyes and could just imagine where her thoughts were headed. "Sigh" she was always like that even when she was a little girl always escaping to her fantasy lands.

He pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of her. If she was aware of how close they were she'd have completely flipped out. Kyoko finally came back from her day dreaming only to find herself eye to eye with none other than Ren, blue eyes and all. She stared, dumbfounded, frozen in place by those surreal beautiful blue eyes that stared back at her. Ren watched her, noting with mute satisfaction the blush that bloomed on her cheek and spread down her neck unbeknownst to her as she just stared. Clearing his throat a little, Kyoko snapped out of her deluge and immediately sprang back in the blink of an eye. Hyperventilating and clutching her heart she gasped, "Tsuruga- San, don't sneak up on me like that you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Smiling in amusement, he smugly remarked, "I called you out twice and you never answered what else I was supposed to do?" Visibly not amused by his response she blurted out, "Why are your eyes blue?" Ren just stood there...and stared at her like she just sprouted a second head, a feigned puzzled expression on his face. "Mogami-chan, did you forget that B.J is from England and has Blue eyes?"...she continued staring.

Slowly she stood up and began to walk toward him, her heel clicking against the tiles as she moved, everything else was silent. Bending forward, her face directly in front of Ren's, closer than she would have dared, she stared directly into his eyes. Ren trying to hide his shock at such an uncharacteristically bold move from Kyoko, sat there unblinking, his face a solid mask. 'She can't figure out anything...she can't know...she can't know yet...' he thought.

He couldn't read her face like he was able to some of the time, something was different, she was serious. Something was on her mind; he always knew when something was bothering her. Finally after what seemed like eternity, she stood up and just grinned..."Wow...those are some really good contacts!" she exclaimed and a barrage of questions followed, "And they are so pretty! Can I try some?"

'She's too excited', he thought, as he heard chatter in the background "How do they feel? Do they hurt your eyes? I've always wanted to try on those but I never had time to buy any for myself," she carried on "Because of that stupid knuckle head Sho ...No no I mean I was just too busy to buy any myself" she corrected, not wanting to upset him and face his 'gentlemanly smile'. That smile only meant trouble and would be the only thing you saw before you achieved death by Ren! "But they look really cute on you Ren- San...wait no ...I mean they ..." she fumbled,' How can I blatantly tell Tsuruga San he is cute...wait where did that come out from...what the hell is wrong with me!' she internally fumed.

"Setsuka!" he said sternly, reverting back to the role of Cain just as he heard someone knock at the door, "The bathroom is free you can take a shower now, I need to head out, I'll see you later."

Kyoko blinked, and reverted; Setsu gave her brother a small smile and sweetly said, "Ok, nii san, I will meet you as soon as I can!"

She watched as Cain exited the room, stunning the stage hand that was just about to knock on the door, hand still raised as if to knock again. As Cain appeared, color visibly drained from his face and Kyoko couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction Cain seemed to illicit from every one, Ren was truly an amazing actor.

As Cain left, she watched the door close behind him, a calm falling over her as he left. "Contacts...those eyes are too real to be contacts" and the saying 'The eyes are the mirror to one's soul' crossed her mind. What she saw when she looked into Ren's eyes was sadness and regret and something even she saw in herself...except it was not just a locked box like her own...it was a cage, rattling and unstable, just waiting to burst open. Or for someone or something to make it blow open...and what Kyoko feared most of all was that Ren as they all knew him may fade away.

Meanwhile...

Reino, the lead singer of the Vie Ghouls, lounged on the large Victorian style single couch, his long legs clad in black Goth leather pants, stretched over the coffee table and hung down on the other side. His blue shirt carelessly hung open exposing a well toned muscular chest. His eyes closed and arms taking up both sides of the arm rest, his breathing slow and steady. To all his band members 'Sleeping like a baby' was never something they'd ever use to describe him, maybe 'Sleeping like the dead' but never this. He always, and I mean always slept in his custom made coffin, keeping up his eccentric appearance that came along with his ability to see ghosts and apparitions.

Always in black leather overcoat, bat wig earrings, spike choker and his sharpened fingernails always added to the devilish appearance...or at least that's what Kyoko would say. But at the moment his almost bleached white hair fell almost past his shoulders, snow white strands falling across his face and the rest swept to the side in waves.

Hoping to catch a picture of his unusually almost normal state, his fellow Via Ghoul members slowly crept forward and stooped in front of him, camera at the ready. Everyone stock still and no one daring to breath, they could almost taste the anticipation in the air. This maybe the only time they'd ever see Reino like this and what way to better rub it in his face that even he is "normal" sometimes.

Fingers on the trigger button, poised and ready...the room fell even more silent if that was even possible. But before the camera man's finger even began its descent, violet eyes slowly drifted open. A chill immediately went up their spines and everyone shot out off the room like the devil was at their heels. Reino slowly sat up and just stared, he stuffed his hand in the pouch at his side and pulled out a little squirming vengeful Kyoko spirit all dressed in white, still screaming profanities his way.

Recently he'd been feeling unsettled, ever since the day Tsuruga Ren confronted him, the sheer power of Ren's dark side left him baffled. That dark power within him was overpowering and snippets of Ren's past drifted into his consciousness. "Not even 10 of Kyoko's vengeful spirits could compare to even one of his," he mused "I would love to have one of those," he thought.

"But he hasn't opened his gate like our little Kyoko," he spoke to the Kyoko apparition. "But maybe you my little mouse can help me get to it."

If he could just open those flood gates Ren kept shut, he'd surely get access to power far greater than he possessed. The Kyoko spirit who was still squirming stopped and just glared at him, "No one hurts Ren, must tell Big sister Kyoko!" she thought...but before she could struggle any harder, Reino stuffed her back into the pouch and muttered "I'll give you back my little pet...but now's not the right time yet" as he rose and walked out the door with renewed purpose.

"Seems like Reino's found a new game," his blond long haired band mate thought...they all knew him well enough to understand his moods...and this one meant trouble to the one his attention was directed at.

Hope you guys liked this one...and thanks for the comments..;)...I'm forever open for comments or constructive criticism...because they can only make you better...;)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own skip beat or its characters but I love 'em.

Sorry about updating so very late guys but I want to thank all those who reviewed and are following my story.

Chapter 4

Kyoko sat dazing of staring into space for the umpteenth time. Her best friend ever as Kyoko would say; Moko, was fuming after she realized her knuckle headed orange haired self proclaimed friend was currently on another plant and completely zoned out.

Wack!

Kyoko stumbled out of her delusion, panicked and startled stared at Moko like this was the first time she was seeing her friend. "Moko chan! What are you doing here?" Kyoko said with a goofy smile plastered all over her face.

Moko stared at her blandly and began fuming through the ears, "You called me over 15 times leaving me a message saying you had to see me urgently! And here you are daydreaming yourself into another planet!"

She began to rise from her seat ready to leave, until GLOMP. She felt herself being weighed down again, fearing it was those evil spirits again she slowly looked down. Her face masked with dread...'Oh I thought I was rid of these things...what are they!'

Instead she found a teary eyed Kyoko glued to her, her arms wrapped around her waist like double boa constrictors. "Don't go Moko Saaaaaaan pleeease!" she cried, "I'm sorry I was disturbing Moko San during her work but I really wanted to see you."

Still visibly annoyed Moko relented secretly relieved it wasn't those blasted spirit things. Slowly she sat back down and crossed her legs waiting. Kyoko stayed where she was like a little puppy, waiting a little longer making sure Moko wasn't going to leave again. Finally satisfied she slowly backed up, eyes still on Moko her arms unwound from her waist and Kyoko sat down wondering where to start. This was really bothering her, she just didn't know what to do and it ended up making her miss out an entire lesson at school...Imagine an entire lesson!

Five minutes went by and Moko began to realize her friend was beginning to slip back into that planet she was on. 'Something must seriously be bothering her.' she thought. "Just tell me what's bothering you already!" she shouted impatiently.

Kyoko jumped startled again, oh she really wanted to tell Moko everything but she promised not to talk about the Heel siblings and this was kindda linked she thought. " Moko chan she began slowly..."What would you do if you knew in your heart that there was someone close to you who was hurting…you know that there is something they are hiding, it could hurt them, it can change them. It's something dark hidden in their heart, maybe their ashamed... What would you do? What can you do? How can I help them?"

She was really disturbed Moko could see, 'I wonder who this person was, I didn't know Kyoko had someone who was that close to her.'

Moko stood silently for a minute before she could respond, looking her friend in the eyes she knew she was confused and lost about something but Kyoko would never let something confuse her, if she wanted to help a friend she would put out a hundred and ten percent. Nothing could keep this weed down.

'It must be something personal' Moko though. We just need to get the old Kyoko back with her sunshine and smiles and sickening can do attitude. "Kyoko-chan," she started "If you can tell so much about this person it must mean you are very close to them...right?" Kyoko reddened and blinked, just the thought of her being someone close to Ren was unthinkable, no she was just a worried caring friend nothing to it right...'Don't over think this' she though. "No no nothing like that," she stuttered back. Moko rolled her eyes and began again, "Kyoko chan, just be you, the caring nosey carefree you. That's all you can do!" she looked over at Kyoko who seemed even more confused "If you can sense all these things about your friend then all you can do is just be there for them, become someone they can talk, someone they can come to when they are troubled...kindda like you and me." She though back to all her time at LME with Kyoko, the person she was then and the her now, because of Kyoko she was a changed person and maybe even a better actress. "Everyone needs someone to lean on even I did," she continued "Being alone is the darkest and loneliest pit you can find yourself in. And if your friend has something dark eating away at them...the more they remain confined the faster they will be eaten away."

Kyoko looked at Moko, her friend always knew the right things to say to make her right again... 'That's it!...' Kyoko thought. 'I can be to Ren-san what Moko is to me.' She always though of Ren as her Senpai, and that he was but she could also be someone he could confide in just like Bo was to him. If she could help him with his burden and relieve him of whatever darkness he carried he would be alright...he would be alright.

Giving Moko-chan a lung constricting hug...Kyoko bolted out of the little dinner they were sitting at shouting an 'Arigato Moko chan' as she went. There she was again, her carefree Kyoko was back.

They were to once again play the Heel siblings, Yashiro at the moment was in the process of organizing the next outfit Ren as Cain was to wear during an all out gang war sequence they were supposed to film. "There finished!" he proclaimed in satisfaction and he held up the cloak for closer inspection. He had just finished starching the knee long black shredded cloak Cain was to use. He gave a smile of satisfaction and this widened into an even wider toothier grin as he imagined how this would look on Ren and who would be there to see, the scene called for Ren wearing it with toned muscular chest in full view with scaring visible, his cloak bellowing out behind him. 'Kyoko chan, Kyoko chan...hehehehe Ren and Kyoko in one room, ooooh the possibilities.' his perverted mind though. Then Ren stepped into the room and Yashiro sadly crashed back to reality...'Aw that would never happen, Ren is such a stick in the mud. Old fashion guy...hmmmp.'

"You'll have to wear this for the next shoot as Cain Heel ok Ren," Yashiro said. Ren just nodded and continued walking his head bowed and finally he stretched out on the couch before him. Long legs stretching under the coffee table and head hanging back. "What's wrong Ren, Kyoko causing you some trouble again?" Yashiro asked with a knowing smirk on his face. The only think that seemed to bother Ren these days always had to do with Kyoko one way or another.

Before he could reply Jelly Woods, the only other person who knew Cain Heel was actually Tsuruga Ren came in. Kyoko already done up in full costume trailing behind her. Ren's breath caught in his throat as he saw her come in, Kyoko as Setsuka never ceased to amaze him. She transformed into such an amazing actress, when she was in character she was truly in character. But the Kyoko standing before him was not Setsuka just yet, this was an awkward Kyoko, long streaked hair pilled atop her head and cascading down her neck onto her bare barely covered shoulders and back. This time she wore a silver and black neck chain that lead an enticing trail down to the V of her blouse. She wore the same black leather mini skirt with brown and silver studded, large buckled belt except now a pair of small hands was clasped respectfully together in front of said mini skirt."Good Morning Ren-San," she greeted him respectfully bowing slightly as she said this. It took a split second too long for Ren to pull on his perfect persona and wipe that goggling look of his face. A second too long for Jelly and Yashiro alike to notice the change.

"Good morning, Kyoko chan. How are you today?" he greeted her with his famous gentlemanly smile plastered on his face.

'This won't work' Kyoko thought 'How can I be his friend, when I'm being treated like everyone else with that mask over his face. I can't help him like this! A change of tactics are in order!' Kyoko decided.

Standing up straighter and unclasping her hands Kyoko gave him her most heart felt smile, "I am fine thank you, Ren-san." Noticing the change Ren became slightly more wary, he knew she suspected something about him and thought she would be worried considering the uncharacteristic Cain he played before. But here she was just as normal as ever.

Breaking the unintentional staring contest that was going on between Ren and Kyoko, Jelly spoke up "I'm taking Mogami chan to buy some more clothes ok guys, Director Takarada just informed me that this shoot would be longer than the others. May take a couple of weeks and its off location so you guys are gonna have to be even more careful ok….were going bye!" And with that she dragged a now shocked Kyoko behind her and an even more shocked Ren and Yashiro staring after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own skip beat nor its characters. And if you're a new reader you'll realize I use some of what is in the manga here. So may contain spoilers for those who are not yet up to date with the Manga. You've been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

This was it...he'd had it. Only 4 days had past since he and Kyoko Mogami were thrust into a world where they had to completely stay in their roles as the Heel siblings. What exactly the chairman had in mind was completely beyond him. What was the need to send them to Yumoto.

Those few days of acting as B.J were just too much...too much as him, his real self...his old self. The scenes as the movie evolved and his character were so close to his true self they were truly almost too close for comfort. Tsuruga Ren for once in his life was lost, utterly and completely lost. Trapped within roles...he could not be Tsuruga Ren only Cain Heel...only B.J. It seemed slowly, this loathed part of him began creeping up and infiltrating into 'Ren' even Kyoko noticed it.

On the first night after arriving at Yumoto, a small hot water town in the back of Okunikko also called Inner Nikko, Cain and Setsu met up with director Yamanaka who after seeing Cain's performance became even more inspired.

"Tsuruga San, your B.J and Cain was even better than I expected, you have evolved even beyond my own vision! I hope this can continue for the rest of our shooting!" director said excitedly.

"I am at your service director and I thank you for your kind words." Ren replied bowing respectfully at the director. Turning around he left the room Kyoko and Ren were to share for the 1 month of shooting that was to be done. After he left Ren let out a heavy sigh closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko inquired, concerned.

This was going to be hard, spending so much time as Cain was not going to help his already battered mental state; well at least he could be himself when in their room in private. And then there was the other little problem of control and himself...Kyoko.

"It's nothing I was just tired after the long drive." Ren lied.

'He won't even tell me what's wrong!' Kyoko thought in her head. 'Why won't he tell me?' Wanting to pursue the matter further Kyoko began to question him again but stopped short when a knock sounded at the door.

'Why would director san be back so soon?' Kyoko thought.

As she moved to open the door she felt the atmosphere in the room suddenly shift; it became colder for some reason and then she realized Ren was no longer there but Cain.

Murasame was still shaken from his last encounter with Cain. He'd lost his professionalism, he'd let his former gang leader self over take him and he seriously wanted to fight Cain that day. 'That won't happen again!' he berated himself. He was an actor and being professional was part of the package no matter how much of an insufferable dick his fellow actor was.

Setsuka opened the door to reveal Murasame standing there. Cain stepped up closer to the door, hovering over Setsuka possessively as she glanced up questioningly at Murasame. Waiting patiently for an answer for the disturbance.

'This was a challenge' Murasame knew it, 'But forget it, gotta move on... gotta move on.' Murasame kept telling himself. "The director has requested that every one meet at Onsenji temple for a prayer before shooting restarts tomorrow." he stated "And he meant everyone!" he added staring Cain straight in the face.

'Aw I did it again' Murasame thought 'The man hasn't even said a word; its just his stupid higher than thou attitude is pissing me off!'

Cain looked down at him, a look of complete nonchalance on his face, like he didn't even acknowledge the small challenge Murasame just threw at him. Like nothing this worthless rat said was even worth hearing.

"It would seem he has brains like Swiss cheese," Cain said as he turned and began walking away.

"You bastard, I told you before didn't I" Murasame shouted "Don't look down on us!"

"You don't even know the basics in creating a good production, I don't know how it is in America but here team work is important." he grated through clenched teeth at Cain.

Seeing that Cain hadn't even acknowledged that he'd spoken Murasame muttered under his breath " Psh …oh what a great foreign actor he is. Doesn't even have the professionalism needed to cooperate to leave behind something good does he."

Without even turning around Cain replied, "Why do you think I am here to make useless friends!" venom under laced his voice as he responded sarcastically. "I do not need anyone, not the likes of your nor the puny staff that exists here to create a great production! And so; association with individuals at your level is quite unnecessary and therefore a complete waste of my time!"

With Murasame now staring at Cain's back in utter disbelief, Cain slowly twisted his head to the side and glared at Murasame from the corner of his eyes, his hair falling over his eyes only serving to sharpen their soul piercing effect, he challenged, "And if your tiny brain still hasn't grasped this concept then your brain is more like a black hole than cheese...and tell your people never approach me nor my sister ever again for any of your useless trivialities or I won't hesitate to rip their heads off." And with this final warning Setsu about to close the door on a stunned Murasame added "Oh...Please tell Director Takarada that my brother is an atheist."

The following day Setsuka awoke to find her brother gone..."Oh no!" she spoke aloud it was way past 9 "He must already be at the shooting." Setsu though. Hurriedly she dashed into the bathroom they shared and running out after her quick wash up, and pulled on a black one piece tight fitting jeans dress. The metal buckles trailing along her waist and several silver buttons were left open from the top, showing the red tank top she wore; which barely made it past covering her chest. This allowed all onlookers a perfect look at her flat abdomen. Her ever present black leather army boots came next and lip ring. She raced out the door, although they knew Cain spoke English she still needed to be there.

What greeted her made her heart stop, there stood Cain, he had Murasame in a head lock; hanging over the wall prop the crew had created for the next scene. Murasame's face was actually as red as a tomato, contorted in shame and agony. He was really truly suffocating. Cain's hood was pulled over his head one arm around Murasame's throat and the other had his left arm locked toward his body so he couldn't pull away. 'What's going on here?' Kyoko thought, a quick glance told her everything she needed to know, several crew members were laying on the floor looking shaken and one even sported a broken nose. Total chaos had broken out but who exactly caused it was still a question left to be answered. Murasame was practically dangling over the edge. "Let him go!" one of the staff shouted. Kyoko never registered who said this. "No don't let him go, he'll fall!" someone else shrieked. This is bad, very bad...With one look Kyoko could tell Ren had once again vanished and this was a true B.J, compulsive and reckless and he was mad! "Cain kun, please clam down, you must snap out of it!" director Takarada shouted.

Murasame started struggling even harder, everything seemed to happen in slow motion as all the onlookers watched on in horror, Murasame managed to get his foot at the side of the wall he was now being strangled from. With one solid kick he managed to kick himself forward grabbing Cain from the back as he began to fall. Cain never even seemed to notice or to try and save himself. Murasame as he fell, pulled on Cain's cloak as he began to fall and managed to throw him over his shoulders. "If I die then your going with me as well you bastard!" Murasame thought.

Kyoko watched in horror as they both fell, Nooooooooooo...the entire set seemed to explode into a cacophony of shouts. Ren awoke and through eyes that felt they'd now cleared from a nightmare, he saw the ground hurtling toward him and realized almost too late he was falling and falling head first, with the momentum he realized he had, he twisted to the side and down in midair and landed on his feet, kneeling over with his hand to the floor to absorb some of the impact. Kyoko, stood still, no air left in her lungs, forgetting to breath as she watched Ren land like a great crow catching its pray, his cloak flaring out around him, precise and almost eerily practiced, as the other crew members managed to set a up a net in time to catch Murasame. Cain stayed there; still and frozen for a moment and then stood up and walked without a word out of the set.

Setsu quickly dashed behind him, only glancing back to see the crew trying to rouse a safe but dazed Murasame.

She found Cain sitting on the single couch in their room, his head bent and hands covering his face. "Cain-nii san..." Setsu began softly, "Are you alright?" Walking toward him, she gently lay her hand atop his head and patted him gently giving him all the comfort she could.

Ren sat there in utter shock at what he had done, this was getting out of hand, he didn't even know himself anymore. Guilt racked through his system an internal conflict tearing at his mind and conscience. His head felt hot like a volcano ready to explode...and then...coolness...a cool soothing touch descended, his head felt like it'd become lighter. That one touch had absorbed all the turmoil he was facing in that one moment. He hadn't heard her come in but there stood Kyoko looking at him through gentle almost loving eyes. No hatred, no disgust, no malice, and no judgment shone in them, pure eyes... he remembered seeing them when he was a child. Seeing her like that and his reaction made him feel to laugh out loud...he felt hysterical as he laughed, crazy. 'What is happening to me!' he thought. 'One moment drowning in despair and the next free ….'

Kyoko stared at him in confusion, how was she to react to this. Kyoko felt more terrified than she ever had for Ren...'He's breaking! What should I do! ?'

"Tsuruga San are you alright? Tsuruga San!" she asked."He stopped laughing, hearing the distress evident in her voice. 'I don't want her to worry about me' he thought. "I'm sorry Mogami chan if I scared you, I don't know what came over me. That won't happen again!" he gently promised.

'No, I want you to tell me what is bother you Tsuruga San, please tell me!' she thought. But he just stood back up and headed into the showers.

Two days had passed since the incident and Ren had been quieter that ever and almost introverted. Director Yamanaka had visited them and said, "Maybe we should take a break since we are at a hot springs. The entire crew could do with a break." he added "Tsuruga san, you and Mogami chan can stay at the Little Nikko lodge, no one will disturb you there and the crew would not discover who you are." "Please rest well." And with that he left. Kyoko felt so useless those two days 'He won't talk to me, so who would Tsuruga Ren usually talk too' Kyoko wandered. And then it hit her, wasn't it so obvious.

'Ring...Ring...Ring...Hello?' a voice spoke on the other line. "Moko-chaaaan...sorry for bothering you again but can you please do me a huge favor?" she spoke quickly and excitedly. Kanae could almost hear her bouncing of her feet. "What is it?" Moko enquired.

"Send me the Bo costume please! I really need it!" Kyoko pleaded.

"What! Why?" Moko asked shocked as to what her friend would need that old chicken suit for outside of the show."Please Moko, I really need it!" she reiterated again, trying to dodge the question. Moko remained silent.

"Okaaaay..." Kyoko relented..."Ummmmm remember that friend I was telling you about, I want to help him...Pleeeeese Moko chan!"

'Ooooooooh so it was a him' ,Kanae though a small smile playing on her lip. An idea of who it might be popping into her head, but why exactly she needed that costume for Ren was totally beyond her. But everything Kyoko did sometimes was beyond her..."Okay...I'll send it for you but where should I send it?"

"Little Nikko Lodge at Yumoto...oooh thank you so much Moko chan!" Kyoko cooed and with that she hung up. Kotonami Kanae just stood in the middle of the subway staring at the phone in her hand wondering 'What the hell just happened!'

**Please review would love to hear what u guys think...;)**


End file.
